Knight of Kagome's Heart
by KuraKitsune
Summary: AU. Knight Kurama has found himself falling in love with the sweet, mischievous Princess Kagome...and the feelings are mutual. But can they carry on their courtship while trouble is brewing on the horizon? KagKur.
1. The Return of a Princess

Hey, guys! Yup, its me! Kura-kun's-lovr with another new story. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, but I have it on good authority that you guys will absolutely love this fic. Guess what? Its a Kag/Kur and guess what else? Kurama's a knight in England and Kagome is the future queen! Sound interesting. You'll love it, I swear. And if you don't, well then I guess you really can't see Kurama dressed up in hot armor and battling for a princess's heart. :) Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. It'll begood!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, although if I did well the world would be a happy, sunshiney place!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Return of a Princess

Kagome Higurashi sighed to herself as she watched the green roves of country side pass her by. She braced her cheek against her hand and silently stared as boredom had set in long ago. Turning her face away from the window, she nervously smoothed out the crinkles in her skirts as her legs were spread out in an un lady-like way.

"Kagome, dear, I really wish you wouldn't sit like that," her mother chided. "We sent you to school in Briarsfield (not a real place, I just made up an English type name) so you could learn to be a lady."

Kagome really wanted to shoot her mother a dirty look, instead she only crossed her legs primly, sat up straight...and stared out the window some more. At age 23, Kagome was already considered a lady and was in fact the future Queen of England. She was, however, not excited about the prospect. She had never been much of a lady. Oh, she was educated in the finest schools, but she'd always been more of a tomboy, getting along more with the village boys than the silly females of court.

When she was 16, she'd left her home in London to attend a finishing school in Briarsville, Scotland. Her last day had been a week ago and she was only too glad to get out of that loathsome school. There was nothing but foolish girls who wanted nothing more than to get a man into their skirts. Oh, yes, Kagome had seen through all their false demeanors. Everyone acted like they wanted to be her friend, but in truth most just wanted to befriend her for her status as Princess of England. Throughout her years of schooling, she'd only made a few friends and only one best friend and confidant.

She'd met Sango on the first day of school when they'd bumped into each other. Sango had immediately recognized who she was, but instead of going gaga and cooing over her like a little doll, she'd opened her big mouth and told Kagome to get out of her way. Kagome had then surprised Sango by bursting into laughter. For a full ten minutes, Sango had stared in shock as the future Queen of England was literally crying tears of laughter. Kagome had thanked Sango for reacting like a normal person and the girls had been best friends since then.

Kagome glanced across the stage coach to where her best friend sat, trying her best to act lady-like. But she was more alike Kagome than anyone realized. Sango had grown up like Kagome, only she'd been a Duke's daughter, who'd been shipped off when he had a son to carry on the family name. Sango, although she loved her brother dearly, had never been more grateful and hadn't visited her home but a few times. That was one of the reasons Sango was returning to England. The other, which came as a small, but happy shock to the England Princess, was that Sango intended to become a knight. Kagome had thought that admirable and took it upon herself to bring Sango back with her and give her a place as her personal knight and bodyguard.

"Hey, Kagome, you okay?" Sango inquired as Kagome once again let out a little sigh.

Kagome smiled a half smile at her best friend. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little nervous," she admitted. "I mean I haven't been home in a long time." Truth be told, she hadn't missed it. Although she'd hated the finishing school, it was still better than being back at the castle being waited on like a helpless child.

Sango returned the smile, seeming to understand exactly what Kagome was thinking.

"So, are we almost there?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Kagome said. "Not too long now." Kagome moved her leg as it was starting to get a cramp from sitting in one place for so long. She rubbed her leg and turned to her mother.

"So, mother, how's Yusuke been?" she asked. When she was younger, Kagome had met and befriended a young boy when he saved her from being run over by a stage coach one day. He'd been dirty and unkempt and Kagome had immediately taken him home to the castle where her mother had fussed over the poor boy. Yusuke had stayed ever since, even though he claimed at the time he hated being fawned over.

Her mother smiled pleasantly. "Didn't I tell you? Yusuke's training to become a knight?"

"Really!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's fantastic!"

"He's very good too," her mother gushed. "Oh, you'll be so proud of him, honey." Kagome spared a glance at her mother. Her mother was getting older and had had Kagome fairly past her prime, after several miscarriages. And although she still looked serene and calm, Kagome knew her mother was getting older. As far back as Kagome could remember, it had been her, her mother, and younger brother as her father had died at a young age during a freak accident where he'd fallen out his tower window. Well, at least that's what the people claimed. But Kagome had always suspected there was more to it than that.

"Hey, look," Sango pointed. Way off in the distance you could see the tallest towers of her family's castle.

Kagome was awed and a strange clump of fresh tears began to pool beneath her eyelids. It felt kind of good to see it again, it had been so long.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a rider wearing a knight suit as he road his horse across a wide open plain. She could barely make out his face at this distance, but she could have sworn she caught the sight of red hair. For a moment his head turned and she could have sworn he looked at her. And then he was gone, disappearing into a dense forest.

"I wonder who that was," Kagome muttered to herself.

"Who was what, dear?" her mother asked.

Kagome turned away from the window to smile at her mother. "It was nothing. I just thought I saw someone, that's all."

* * *

Kurama spurned his horse onward across the fields. He was just returning from a long day of intense training. His student, Yusuke, had really made some improvements that day and Kurama couldn't be happier that his teachings were being so useful. In all his years as a knight, he'd never met some one as determined as Yusuke.

Kurama reached out and urged his horse into a gallop rubbing a gentle hand along the black's stallion's neck. "Come on, Sanito, let's go!" He was racing along when he caught the sound of far off horse beats as a carriage began to take shape. At any other time, Kurama would have passed it on as a normal carriage, but something caught his eye. The flag jutting out from the top had the symbol of a red rose. The background behind the rose was duel colored as one side was black and the other white. Kurama's eyes widened. It was royalty; and the coat of arms for the royal family of England.

Stopping his horse momentarily Kurama raised his eyes to the horizon as he watched the carriage come fully into view. Shrugging his shoulders, he briefly wondered who was inside. He knew the queen didn't travel much as it was known, at least to her faithful knights and servants, that she was getting older and couldn't travel as much. He was about to continue with his intent to return home, when a flash of black caught his eye and he was met with the most stunning pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

She was staring out the window, a bored expression upon her pretty face. She glanced around curiously and Kurama more than felt when her eyes landed on him. She stared at him for a full minute as if assessing him, and Kurama took this time to fully study her face. She had a heart-shaped face, with full pink lips, and wide pretty eyes. Her hair was black and apparently long as it tumbled over her shoulders, framing her face. Kami, but she took his breath away. And that was only her face. Kurama shook his head to try and clear his head. He still needed to get home and his horse was growing tired. So, almost hesitantly he turned away and urged his horse forwards again.

But as he road away a picture of her pretty face was etched in his mind. He wondered who she was...and if he'd ever have the pleasure of seeing her again.

It was dusk by the time Kurama made it home. He raced into the stables and unsaddled his horse, noticing that Yusuke had already made it back, as his horse was already out in the pen, cooling down. One of the stable hands moved forward to help Kurama with his horse, but Kurama waved him off. He preferred doing things on his own. There was no use in having someone else do it for you, when you were capable of doing it yourself.

In no time at all, his horse was unsaddled, brushed out, and happily munching on some hay. Kurama had taken off his helmet the moment he arrived, but still wore the chest armor (Okay, everyone drool on the count of 3...one...two....th-drool!!! Sorry I couldn't wait that long). He was just reaching down to take off the heavy armor when Yusuke came tearing around the corner and almost barreled into Kurama.

"Woah, Yusuke! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kurama asked.

"She's back!" Yusuke crowed. Kurama thought it was a little strange for the usually gruff Yusuke to act at all out of character.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "She?"

"Yes, she was my best friend before she moved and had to go to some fancy smanshy school," Yusuke said shrugging.

"That's nice, Yusuke," Kurama stated pleasantly. He was about to leave when Yusuke moved to stop him

Yusuke held out and arm and grabbed Kurama by the shoulder. "Hey, don't you want to meet her?"

Kurama smiled, as if a bit stiff. He was so tired from training. He just wanted to go home and get some rest. He had no time to wait around for some flighty girl of Yusuke's. "Some other time, Yusuke," he said.

"Well, okay," Yusuke muttered.

"Well good night, Yusuke, I hope you have a pleasant evening," Kurama made a move to leave again, when suddenly a girl raced through the stables calling Yusuke's name.

"Yusuke!" She cried, her voice alight with excitement.

"Kagome!" Yusuke cried, rushing forward and opening his arms.

Kurama's thought were whirring a mile a minute. Now, why did that name ring a bell? Wait! Wasn't the princess's name Kagome; the future queen of England? Could it be possible that Yusuke's best friend was Princess Kagome? Of course, Yusuke could have another friend named Kagome, it was possible. Becoming a little curious, he decided that maybe he could stay for a bit. This could be interesting. He'd never actually met the princess before, if it actually was the real princess. Kurama had met the queen many times and respected her greatly. Kurama turned just in time to witness a girl with long, obsidian curls barrel herself into Yusuke's open arms.

Kurama's eyes widened. She had her face buried in Yusuke's chest as the two stood there laughing with delight and hugging each other. Suddenly her face lifted and Kurama could do nothing but stare as his jaw dropped. She was the one; the one from the coach that afternoon. And if he had heard right, Yusuke had called her Kagome.

"Oh my God," Kurama murmured in realization. He was standing face to face with the future Queen of England. And....she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

* * *

Hey, guys, this is the end of that chapter and sort of a cliff hanger. What'd you think? Was Kurama hot or what? Anyway, what do you guys think will happen when our firey princess meets out debonair knight? Well, to find out, you must read and review and tell me if you like this fic. I'll be waiting.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Bold Challenges

Hey guys, sorry, but I just had to add another chapter just so I wouldn't keep you all in suspense for once. Anyway, this is the first meeting between Kurama and Kagome and it is quite intense. Love is in the air!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Kagome got home, it seemed she couldn't get out of her carriage fast enough. The doors opened and Kagome was off and running all throughout the castle searching for her childhood friend. She'd no doubt managed to tumble a few of her servants over, but all had apologized and gotten out of her way as Kagome breathlessly ran past everyone with a small, "sorry."

She'd searched high and low until her mother had told her, after her fourth trip around the castle that is, that Yusuke would more than likely be found in the stables. Sango had sweat dropped and snickered at her friend as Kagome stared at her mother before shrieking, "why didn't you tell me?!" and heading off in the direction of the stable.

"That girl, I swear," her mother muttered a small smile on her face. It was good to see her daughter around the castle once again. "Well, shall I have some one show you to your room, Sango dear?" she asked sweetly.

Sango merely nodded and allowed a servant to show her the way.

Kagome had found the stables and had instantly spotted Yusuke, talking to another knight. At the moment, she took no notice of the other male, but instead cried out, "Yusuke," and rushed toward him.

"Kagome!" He'd responded and was smiling at her in his arrogant but loving way. He opened his arms and she literally flew into him, almost knocking him over with her weight. Kagome buried her face in his chest and breathed in his familiar scent. Oh, it felt so good to see him again.

"I missed you," Kagome whispered in his ear. She felt him grin against her ear as he tightened his arms around her, both oblivious to the stunned knight standing off to the side.

Yusuke released her and Kagome stepped back so she could take a proper look at him. "My, god, you've turned out so handsome, Yusuke," she gushed happily. "The ladies must be crawling after you now." Yusuke groaned but his cheeks were tinted pink as he took in his best friend.

"Not as much as those boys after you," Yusuke replied, his eyes sweeping over her features. "I'd say you're beautiful too, but then again, you've always been beautiful to me."

Kagome blushed at the praise and looked away. It was then that she noticed the elegant man standing by Yusuke's side wearing the armor of a knight. The red hair was the first thing she noticed, as it clashed and stood out against his black armor. Her eyes swept up his chest and it was his eyes, oh his eyes, that held her captive. And he was staring at her with the most intense expression she'd ever seen; like he was looking right through her.

Yusuke caught sight of Kagome's distraction as his best friend gaped at his trainer. He tried waving a hand in front of her face, to no avail. He smirked mentally knowing that there was definitely a rise in temperature as Kagome continued to stare at the knight.

"Kagome I would like you to meet my trainer and friend, Sir Kurama," Yusuke started, urging Kagome forward with his arm. Kagome stepped toward the stunned male, her eyes still staring into his.

"Kurama, meet my best friend and sister, Princess Kagome; the future queen of England."

"I, uh, it's very nice to meet you," Kagome whispered.

Kurama, his eyes never wavering from her face, gently took her hand and kissed it. He wasn't sure if he was pleased or dismayed at her blush. After all, it wouldn't pay to get involved with a Princess.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kurama assure her, letting go of her hand regretfully.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and looked away, the blush high on her cheeks, as she turned to speak with Yusuke. "So, mother told me you're training to be a knight," she said, the blush calming slightly.

Yusuke's chest expanded with pride. "Yep," he told her. "I told her it was because I wanted to become a member of your court whenever you take up the crown."

Kagome made a face of disgust. "Hopefully that isn't any time soon," she muttered; then her face lightened. "But of course I'll definitely be making you a member of my court, Yusuke. That is, if you are any better than you were in the past," she teased him, jabbing him lightly in the ribs.

She turned to Kurama and her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "So, Sir Kurama, is he any good?"

"Well, that depends on what your definition of good is, Milady," she flushed as his gentle words seemed to drive right into her soul. His eyes were sparkling as well with a hidden spark of amusement.

"I don't know," Kagome arched an eyebrow, smirking at him, momentarily forgetting Yusuke was even there. "Are you any good?"

Kurama gave a bark of laughter, "Perhaps I am, Milady," he answered smoothly. His voice dropped lower and she could have sworn he stepped closer to her. "Are you any good?"

It was a challenge and one Kagome fully intended on accepting. In all her years she'd never met anyone who'd charmed her immediately and could so easily match wits with her. "How do you suppose we find out?" Kagome asked taking a step closer.

Kurama's eyes sparkled with appreciation. He was enjoying their easy banter immensely as he too forgot his student even existed.

Across the way, Yusuke had first been enjoying watching two people who were obviously already attracted to each other, and then quickly became annoyed when it appeared they forgot he was there. He shrugged and decided to leave them alone; not that either of them noticed as Yusuke clamored away.

"Milady, are you challenging me?" Kurama whispered, now standing about an arm's length away.

Kagome stepped towards him, but instead of stepping closer, she began circling him, all the while keeping her eyes attached to his. Kurama simply stood there and watched as she circled around him, studying her appreciatively. "Do you want to be challenged?" she asked boldly.

It was on the tip of Kurama's tongue to say, "Oh, yes!" But instead he took a step back and studied her intently. The way she moved made him think of a dancer the way her body moved with each step she took. Kurama couldn't take it anymore and began circling her as well. Kagome stood still, as her body was now no more than an inch away from his. She couldn't resist reaching out and tracing the patterns on his thick armored chest plate. Kami, but if he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. Kurama had stopped his pacing and before he knew it, he was reaching forward and sliding an arm around her slim waist. Oh, but how he wished his armor was off so he could feel how she felt, feel the beat of her heart as it raced in time with his.

"Milady," Kurama whispered, his head closer to hers, his eyes now staring pointedly at her lips. It was a question and she knew it. She stared at him as his eyes darkened and watched as his lips started to descend upon her own. Her own eyes drifted shut, awaiting his kiss. She felt like she'd waited an eternity for him. And just as he was about to kiss her senseless, suddenly her mother's voice broke the spell.

Kagome jumped away from Kurama, flushing intensely. "Oh, god," she whispered. What had she almost done? She'd almost let a stranger she'd never met steal her first kiss. Oh, but, Kagome took a glance at him as he was staring at her, if not a little guiltily. Would it really have been so bad to let him kiss her? He really was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Kurama stared at the woman he'd almost kissed. What was he thinking? She was a princess and the future queen of England. She deserved better than him; she deserved a prince. What had he been thinking? But one more hot glance in her direction and he knew he hadn't been thinking at all. He realized with a start that he wanted her; really, truly, wanted her.

He and she stared at each other as Kurama argued with himself whether to draw her to him again and kiss her; the way he wanted to. He made up his mind again and attempted to draw her into his arms again. "Kagome!" Her mother's voice sounded again, only she was closer. Kagome made a move to rush past Kurama, but before he realized what he was doing, he had reached out, grabbed her elbow and spun her around so quickly her head spun, his eyes staring into her own, as she gasped for breath at his sudden touch. His lips only briefly touched hers before he whispered, "meet me tomorrow night?"

She simply stared at him in shock and wonderment as his head lifted and he rested it against her forehead, before slowly nodding. And then she was gone.

* * *

That night Kagome lay in her own bed, thinking about the mysterious Kurama. Her heart fluttered painfully, even know, as she lay there thinking about her knight. Oh, God! She'd called him her knight. She groaned and turned over, trying to get to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes she pictured the way he'd looked at her. Oh, sure, she'd seen that look on many men, that look of desire and want. But why, oh why, had he managed to entrance her so?

Could it be that she was falling in love; with someone she hardly knew? She was very afraid. What was she supposed to do now? Her mother had agreed to let Kagome find her own husband, without any forced marriages, so Kagome wasn't worried about that. Her mother was very understanding about wanting to fall in love.

Sighing Kagome turned over and decided to think on something else. Kagome was happy to be back, she'd missed her family and Yusuke. And now that Sango was staying with her, Kagome had agreed to show Sango the training facilities so she could start her training to become a knight. Kurama's picture once again flashed through her mind, as a picture of him standing there wearing that handsome armor appeared to her. Kagome gritted her teeth. There she went again, thinking about Kurama.

"Oh, well," Kagome sighed sitting up. If she wasn't going to be getting any sleep, she might as well do something constructive. She hadn't practiced her abilities lately. Maybe it was time to get back into training.

Kagome smiled and got up, reaching into a heavy drawer for some suitable clothes. She pulled out a man's black suspenders and a white blouse. She hurriedly threw on a black cape and hurried down the stairs and ran towards the stables. Stepping in, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light and for her to find her magnificent white mare. The mare whickered softly as Kagome laid a soothing hand on her horse's nose.

"Ssh, girl," Kagome whispered. "What do you say we get out of here and do some training?"

The horse nodded her head as she seemed to understand her owner. Kagome smiled and carefully unlocked the stall, wincing at the scraping sound of the metal lock. She stilled and listened for any voices, sighed in relief and led out her horse. Kagome didn't bother throwing on a saddle as she grabbed her practice sword and swung easily on her horse's back.

"Let's go, Rei," she whispered, and kicked her horse into gear. In seconds, both horse and rider were gone; both taking no notice of the shadowy figure who slipped out of his hiding place and followed a moment later on his own horse.

* * *

Okay, that's it! Hope you like it.


	3. Woman of Age, Child of Heart

Hey, guys I know I said I was going out of town and I am, in fact I'm out of town right now. I'm just using my boyfriend's computer while he is at work. I suddenly had inspiration for this chapter and decided to post it all for your viewing pleasure. I hope you guys injoy it as Kagome and Kurama meet up at Kagome's training grounds. And we'll step into Kagome's past.

* * *

Chapter 3

Woman of Age, Girl at Heart

By the time Kagome reached her private training grounds, she was panting with excitement. It had been such a long time since she'd been able to get any sort of training done. Beings as she was a lady, and the future queen, ithad not been permissable for her to train in the usage of the sword at her old school. However, Kagome had defied that rule numerous times in the past to train with Sango or release some tension from that stuffy school. And so it was that she was so excited she could barely breathe, her breath coming out in short quick puffs of air.

"Thanks, girl," she whispered to her mount jumping down fluidly and gracefully. Kagome grinned in anticipation as she gently braced her sword against a tree and bent down to begin her warm ups. "Ah!" she stretched raising her arms above her head before swaying lightly from side to side, each time going lower and lower towards the ground. When she was fully satisfied that she was finished with her work out she stood up straightm picked up her sword, and....began to dance.

Grinning happily Kagome swung her massive sword in a large arc sweeping it over her head a few times to test the weight and durability. Her muscles stretched and before she knew it had begun to move in a familiar manner. Her body began to get used to the weight and picked up momentum as Kagome spun on her heel and thrust her sword in a quick jab then swiftly used the other side in a blocking manner, before whirling around and thrusting again in the opposite direction.

Kagome had never been so happy as the lessons of her late father once again blossomed in her heart as she remembered his kind words the first time she'd ever expressed her desire to weild a sword.

* * *

:::Flashback:::

_"Father, what are they doing?" A seven year old Kagome asked as she stood beside her father, watching a few of his most trusted knights practice their abilities._

_"They are training, little one," her father answered glancing proudly over his fine group of knights. Of all the lands, his knights were the best of the best, hand picked and chosen as his most trusted knights and friends._

_"What are they training for, daddy?" Chibi-Kagome asked, a finger to her lips in a thoughtful manner._

_"Well, that is kind of hard to explain," King Higurashi stated._

_"Why, daddy?"_

_Lord Higurashi smiled down at his daughter. "Well, because not all of them fight for the same reason, little one. Some fight for strength, other's fight for title or personal gain. But these particular ones fight for honor and courage and fight to protect this land from any harm. They fight for freedom and compassion and that is why England's knights are among the best in all the lands. Does that answer your question?"_

_Chibi-Kagome stood thoughtful as she staired straight ahead and watched all the knights; some fighting with swords, other practicing rings or jousting. (If you don't know what rings are, it is where one rider on a horse carries a jousting stick and he has to ride across a certain field and stick their pole through a ring to gain points. It is part of a jousting tournament which will be explained in more detail later, as it is quite fascinating. If anyone is confused you can email me and I will explain some more, it is really quite amazing what the tournaments were like back then.)_

_Suddenly Kagome turned to Lord Higurashi and smiled. "Then Kagome will fight, too, daddy," she said._

_King Higurashi was a little taken aback, but nevertheless he smiled kindly at her. "And why do you want tp pick up a sword, little one?"_

_And Kagome simply smiled and said, "Becuse daddy, I love you. I want to protect people, too. I will grow up big and strong and become the greatest warrior ever!"_

_King Higurashi smiled and gently placed a hand on top of her head, before beginning to lead her away. That you will, little one," he replied fondly. "That you will."_

:::End flashback:::

* * *

Kagome's training had begun the next day under Lord Higuarashi's best knight, Lord Naraku. And although at first the training was rough on her, she'd eventualy become the master she'd wanted to become. And now she revelled in the power she held to weild a sword. It gave her a certain confidence that she was able to accomplish something originally not intended for any woman. That was why she encouraged Sango so much and recruited her for her own personal knight.

Kagome was just finishing up her sword play, the sweat beginning to sweetly drift down her face. But she allowed it to roll as a light mist of rain began to descend down from the heavens and fall across her body. Wordlessly and with a tiny smile of chldish delight, Kagome lifted her face to the high heavens and began swirling in circles, happy for the first time in months. She would deal with the mysetrious shadow she'd sensed follow her from the barn and was now trying to hide from her. For not, she would just be content to play a little longer. Tonight was for her.

* * *

He couldn't help himself; he had to stop and stare at her, this vision in black as she danced before him. She still held the sword tightly in her grasp as she spun around in little circles giggling madly like some lost child.

When he'd seen her access the barn that night, he'd thought her an intruder so he'd stayed in the shadows and watched as the black-donned figure stealthily mounted a gleaming white horse and sped off towards the dense forest. It was then that he realized just who she was and couldn't help but to follow after her. Her, this Kagome Higurashi. She was such an enigma, not the type he was generally used to coming in contact with. Most women nowadays busied themselves with flirtatious advances towards himself and cared not for anyone but themselves. But she, Kagome, a princess no less, had stepped right out of his dreams and become something solid and tangiblel. And, oh was she better than any fantasy.

When he'd awakened late that night, it was to dreams of her haunting face which filled his vision. He'd awakened in such an aroused state that he hadn't been able to sleep after the images just kept flashing before his eyes, like they were imprinting upon his soul. And so he'd thought to get a little bit of training done, it always felt good to release the tension with a rigurous bought with his sword.

And now here he was, having watched her fluidly jump down, stretching elegantly, almost causing him to groan and give away his positiong as he caught sight of a flash of skin beneath her black cloak. He'd contnued to gaze at her after she'd redrawn her sword and began swayling slightly as if caught in a breeze. He'd admired her skill with a blade and wondered if her could even beat her. Finally she had stopped and seemed to stare straight at the sky as the drizzle become heavier and heavier around them, creating an eerie but magical feel.

So lost in his thoughts was he, that he hadnt recognized the sound of someone stepping up on his right, very close to his ear. "So, it seems I caught a spy, I see," the figure whispered and he gave a mental shudder at the seductive lilt in her soft honeyed voice. "What, oh what should I do with him now?"

Spinning around very slowly he came face to face to the vision which haunted him this night. There she was standing in front of him, looking like some angel sent from heaven only to drive him into insanity with her beauty. She was smirking at him, a dangerous look on her face, as her eyes twinkled knowingly and myschievously.

"So...we meet again," Kagome spoke again, lowering her sword a bit but not all the way.

Kurama cleared his throat and grinned charmingly at her. "So, we do Milady, so we do," he agreed.

Kagome forced back her shiver at the tone in his voice and the hungry look in his eyes. He made a move to step forward, but she lifted her sword a bit halting him in his tracks. For a long moment neither could do anything but stare at the other.

Kagome eyes hungrily crawled over his unadorned chest, as he'd foregone his armor. He was, she realized, very built, very attractive, and very...male. His red hair clung to his face and shoulders as the rain began to beat down upon them, heavy drops falling all around, but neither party noticed nor cared. Kagome watched as a drop of rain began to slowly slide down over his shoulder and couldnt help but lick her lips, wanting to taste that skin and cleanse him from his wetness. His emerald eyes were gleaming with intensity as they too took her in as well.

"So," Kurama began after a tense moment. "It seemes you are as afluent in the sword as you claim to be."

"I made no such prior claims," Kagome tried to sound indignant but her voice came out more in a breathy whisper. Kurama's easly, slow smile seemed to make her soul sing.

"But, Milady, did you not challenge me so boldly less than a few hours ago," he stated softly, but the words had a devestating effect as Kagome began to return his grin.

"That I did, Sir Knight. Have you come this night simply to address this matter with me, with this knowledge, as it seems you have followed me, or have you come to hold up the challenge?" She asked.

"Neither Milady," Kurama responded easily with her banter.

Kagome seemed a little taken a back at that comment, however she was slightly intrigued,so she stepped forward and touched him gently on his arm. "Then why have you come?" she whispered, her eyelashes drifting low over her eyes.

Kurama couldn't help but lean forward and gently lift her chin so he could meet her eyes. "Because you enchant me, Milady," he responded silkily as Kagome's eyes flew wide at this declaration. And before she could respond any further, Kurama had taken initiave and drew her into his embrace.

"Kagome," she whispered softly now only a breath away from his sweet tempting lips.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome's eye shot up and clashed with his. "My name is Kagome....Sir Kurama"

Kurama smiled a true, soft smile, as he held her even closer, her arms now braced against his chest, as if not sure she wanted to push him away...or pull him even closer.

"Then, Kagome, my name is Kurama," he whispered. Kagome's decision was made for her when Kurama finally gave into temptation and covered her mouth with his in a swift, passionate manner.

All thoughts of doubt, discomfort, or embarassment, were quickly discarded as Kagome leaned forward into the kiss....and was swept away into the rising storm of her beating heart.

* * *

Well, that is all. I hope it was good for you. I know I had a lovely time writing it, anyway, feel free to respobnd and write in a review as I know you all have been waiting patiently for an update. So, see ya'll later. Hopefully I'll get the chance to update more since my boyfriend unfortunately has to work a lot while I'm here on vacation.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. The Man Behind the Knight

Hey guys! Lookie lookie, I've got cookie! Okay, I lied I don't have any cookies. But I do have an update, something I think you'll find even better. Especially since everyone has been waiting for like ever and ever and ever and ever...BANG Sorry, my mouth was runnin away with me again. Anyway, yes I have updated! Let's all rejoice and give thanks to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu/YY.

* * *

Chapter 4 

The Man Behind the Knight

At the first sweet, forbidden taste of his lips on her own, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her body to fall heavily against his chest. The way he held her, so intimate and so bold, made Kagome feel as if she was the most important thing in the world. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of bliss and all time seemed to slow down and stop completely. For the first time in her life, Kagome really, truly felt like a princess.

His lips continued to press down passionately against hers and her body was now completely wrapped around him, feeling as if she could snap at any moment. One of his arms was laced down and around her hips, the hand splayed out boldy on her hip bone, anchoring her tightly to his hard male body. The way he held her was as if he were afraid she would suddenly leave and disappear from his embrace; like a dream. But by the feel ofher soft feminine curves pressed to dangerously against his own, and the way she whispered his name, assured him this was no fantasy.The knight's other hand just barely skimmed her face as he used the backs of his fingers to continuously brush against the swell of her neck and shoulders.Kagome's arms came up and curled possessively around his neck, one soft hand making it's way into the thick mass of red hair and using it as if to assure herself that he was indeed real and she was indeed in his arms. Her other hand laycurled around his neck and every once in awhile she would brush the nape of his neck, sending shock waves up and down his spine.

Kagome moaned when Kurama's fingers gently traced her hip and urged her impossibly closer and Kurama used this to his advantage and hurriedly slipped his tongue into her mouth, sweeping past her teeth and sliding over her own tongue. She gasped at the touch but allowed herself to indulge in the sweetness that made up Kurama.

Kagome's mind was in a whirl as she allowed Kurama to plunge his tongue in over and over again. The sensations he was causing, made her shudder with want until she had to wonder where he'd been all her life.

All too soon the kiss came to an end when Kurama realized that they were both running out of air. And much as he would love to die that way, lost in Kagome's arms and mouth, he would prefer to stay alive even more so he could kiss her again later. Slowly he drew away and Kagome sighed with regret when his mouth left hers. For a long while they just stood in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed tightly together and panting with supressed need. Kagome's cheeks were stained with a healthy blush and Kurama thought she looked utterly adorable and even more feminine after being so thoroughly kissed.

"Kagome?" Kurama asked softly as he leaned back a bit to peer into her now sleepy eyes.

"Hm?" She murmured and smiled shyly at him, allowing herself to indulge in his spicy male scent.

Kurama stayed silent again and Kagome wondered if he was ever going to speak his peace when his voice broke the silence.

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers with a contemplative look overriding his handsome features. "What are we doing?"

All at once Kagome stiffened in his arms, the contented mood gone as shewondered what he meant. She looked up at him, a frown appearing on her face. "What do you mean?" She finally asked. "D-Do you regret kissing me?" She stammered a little, afraidof what his answer may be.

Kurama immediately shook his head and ran one of his hands through her hair in a soothing manner, placing a small kiss on her temple. "No, no, that's not quite what I meant. I meant, well….you see, Kagome it's just that I'm a knight and you're a-."

Kagome's eyes widened and quickly saw where this was going and pushed away from his chest, causing Kurama to reflexively let go. "Dont' bother trying to explain it," She said turning awayfrom him trying to keep the pain out of her voice. "I see where this is going. It's because I'm a princess, isn't it?You think I'm just some spoiled little rich girl who wants to play around and have a good time."

Kagome attempted to get to her horse so she could flee, when Kurama quickly caught her from behind, causing her to squeal and begin thrashing in his arms. "Let me Go!" She cried, her hair falling in disarray, temporarily blinding Kurama. "Kurama let go!"

"Kagome!" He cried struggling to hold her still. "No, that's not what I meant, you didn't let me finish. Kagome! Kagome, stop! Listen to me, Kagome!" She continued struggling until she realized it was useless and she merely let herself sag with defeat and exhaustion in his arms, tears silently running down her porcelain features, her hair hiding most of her face from Kurama's view.

When he heard her first few sobs, he instantly felt bad for having caused her pain and tightened his arms around her, drawing her back into his body inthe intent to soothe her. They stood in awkward silence before Kurama leaned down and began to speak. "Kagome you misunderstand my intentions. I'm sorry if anything I said hurt you…but you must understand where I'm coming from." He turned her in his arms and when she stood with her head bowed staring defiantly at the ground, Kurama used one of his hands urge her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "Kagome it is true you are a princess and the future Queen, I can't deny that; no one can. You were placed in a position of high prestige simply from being born. You're beautiful and loving and you obviously love the people in this country very much or else you would never dare to pick up a sword."

Kagome's eyes had lost their hardened edge, and she now wore a look of pure confusion of where he was going with this. From her vantage point Kurama's face was awash in moonlight and she could clearly make out the beauty and fine lines of his face. She couldn't help but be drawn to his mouth when his tongue came out to nervously wet his lips. And in that moment she wanted nothing more than for him to draw her close again and kiss her senseless. She shook her head at her thought process and cleared her mind to what he was saying.

"Kagome," he was saying. "What I said really had nothing to do with you being a queen. It's about me being a knight."

Kagome's eyes were now laced with confusion as Kurama was the one who bowed his head and looked away from her. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her mind and she suddenly realized what he was so worried about. She smiled sweetly and used both hands to cup his face and draw him near. His eyes were filled with uncertainties as he watched her. "You are worried about being unworthy of me, aren't you?" Kagome asked softly. When Kurama didn't answer Kagome grew a bit angered and gave him a light slap across the face. "Don't you see!" She exclaimed, startling him a bit as he rubbed his reddening cheek. "I don't care about being a princess and I could give a damn about you being a knight. Kurama, do you know how many people would kill to be where you are? You are a knight, and one who holds a position most desired among the poor peasants. Who the hell cares if I am a princess and you are a knight? I will see who I want, when I damn well want to." He was momentarily shocked by her startling revelation and profanity, although he thought she looked quite endearing standing there looking to heated. "Kurama," she spoke her voice just above a whisper. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

Kurama didn't answer although he really was dying to know. She smiled at him serenly and answered. "You are a man; just as I am a woman. You are Kurama and I am Kagome. And that is all we will ever be. When I look at you I will see Kurama the man; not Kurama the knight. And when you look at me. You will hopefully see Kagome the woman; not Kagome the Princess."

Kurama was absolutely floored by her proclamation, although his face did not betray his sentiments. She hadn't directly come out and said it but she was obviously interested in him, almost as much as he was in her. Still…one thing was still bothering him. "Yes, Kagome, your words have struck a truth into my heart and I wisely heed them. However…mustn't you marry a prince when you take up the crown?"

Kagome blushed and pulled away again, although she was grinning this time. She held out two hands on front of her body in a defensive stance. "Woah, wow, hey, I didn't say anything about marriage, my good Sir Knight. I was merely expressing the desire to get to know you." When Kurama blushed Kagome couldn't help but giggle at him and ran a hand down his face in a studying manner. "But to answer your question; no I don't. Mama, papa, and I came to the agreement a long time ago before my father died that I could choose my own husband if I find him before my 25th birthday."

"Oh," Kurama stated, blinking. He raised his eyebrows questioningly after a moment. "So what happens if you don't find a guy before 25; what then?"

Kagome's blush deepened and she turned away uttering something so low Kurama couldn't catch it. He smirked at her. "What was that, Milady?" He asked teasingly stepping forward and drawing her nearer and back into his arms. "I didn't hear you."

Kagome held back the shiver at the way he called her Milady. Something about the way he said it sent a pang of want directly into her heart. She mumbled her reply again and tried to dart away before he could catch her. However luck was not on her side as he swiftly reached out and tugger her back into his arms and maneuvering her between his chest and a tree so she could not escape him again. He grinned down at her while she attempted to struggle away, although this time she was laughing gaily. "Tell me," he urged. "Tell me or I will," Kagome watched warily as one of his hands ran both handsdown her sides and stopped just above her hips. "Tickle you!" He cried and dug his hands into her sides, causing her to giggle madly.

"No…no!" She shrieked twitching in his arms, tears of laughter forming in her eyes, as Kurama's eyes danced merrily with mirth. "I….ha ha…h-have…t-to…ha ha ha…ma-marry….stop it Kurama! Ha ha, Pr-prince Se-Sssseshomaru."

Kurama stopped mid tickle and stared at her blankly, wondering where he'd heard that name before. "Prince Sesshomaru?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. Kagome stopped laughing and straightened her skirts, while shooting him a half-hearted dirty glare. "As in the Prince of Sweden, Sesshomaru?"

"That's the one," Kagome declared. Seeing the look on his face Kagome quickly went ahead and began explaining. "See a long time ago King Inu Taisho and my dad were really good friends, as well as both our mothers. So they thought it would be fun to bind us into an arranged marriage." Kagome laughed as she remembered the scene between her, Sesshomaru, and both sets of parents. It had not been pleasant as both Sesshomaru and Kagome raised all hell. Kurama raised an eyebrow in silent question for her to elaborate. She laughed out loud. "Sorry, it's just that Sesshomaru and I practically grew up together and we've only ever seen each other as friends. We found it hard to picture ourselves being married to each other when we really only saw each other as close friends." Kurama tried to keep his elation in and found that he couldn't. And so he just smiled happily down at her as she finished her explanation. "So long story short, after a long and drawn out two-day argument with our parents, during which time Sesshomaru threatened to run away and leave the throne to his younger brother, Inuyasha, and I threatened to go with him, we eventually came to the agreement that if neither one of us hadn't found a spouse by the time we were 25 we would go ahead and go through with it. But its all good since Sesshomaru married Lady Rin. She's a very sweet girl and they love each other very much, although if you didn't know Sesshomaru you could never tell."

Kagome and Kurama were silent for a few minutes before Kagome timidly asked, "So…what do we do now?"

Kurama stood in contemplative silence before answering her with a soft, gentle smile. Elegantly he kneeled before her and took her hand kissing the back of her hand while she blushed and wondered what he was doing. "Milady Kagome Higurashi," he began. "Would you allow this humble knight the pleasure of courting you?"

Kagome was speechless. She'd never actually been courted before. Okay so there had been that one really naïve prince, oh what was his name? Prince Hojo of Denmark or something, wasn't it? He had begun sending her flowers and telling her of his love and although she found him flattering, she also wasn't in the least bit interested in returning his feelings. Oh and then there was Kouga, Prince of Spain, who had declared her his queen the moment he set eyes on her, but she always rebuffed his advances as well. And now here knelt Kurama, a very dashing and handsome knight, asking her on bended knee for her permission. Her answer was quick to come as she dragged him up and into her arms without a second thought, startling him slightly by her rather force full pull, and kissed him hard on the mouth, before drawing back and giggling at his dazed expression.

"Yes, of course!" She responded easily, tinged with a bit of excitement.

Kurama's smile lit up on his face as he leaned down and kissed her again, pulling her tightly into the safe cocoon of his arms. "You know," Kagome murmured against his chest a while later as they now sat leaning back against a tree, Kurama's arm holding her loosely but protectively around her shoulders. Her head lay resting comfortably on his shoulder as she used her left hand to play with a locket of his hair, twirling it subconsciously around her fingers. "You're the first person to actually ask me," She whispered before drifting off to never, never land.

Ours later Kurama woke Kagome and escorted her back to the castle. At the entrance to her secret passage way they made plans to meet with each other the following day. Kurama gave her a sweet kiss goobye and then watch as she made the swift journey back into the castle for a night of much needed sleep.

* * *

So, what did everyone think? Was it goo enough? I had a hard time figuring out where I wanted to go with this and I'm sory if it seems they are moving too fast. But let me explain why I make almost all of my fics this way. See I am a firm believer in lust at first sight and I abosultely love making these two attracted to each other. That's probably because my life consists of a my boyfriend of 6 years and I have yet to feel anything remotely close to having the kind of emotions where you just want to fall into someone's arms and screw to ths cows come home. That is why it is fantasy and why I write the way that I do. So, anyway, enough about me, lets talk about you guys. Please review and tell me what you think.

P.S. I will be updating Hierarchy, Soothing the Soul, and Just A Mild Case of Mitosis within the next couple of days. Please be on the look out for them and remember to review.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr

P.S. This chapter has been edited and oh yeah. Someone asked a long time ago why I named Sesshomaru prince of Sweeden. Well, can't you picture it? Sesshomaru with that hair and the way he looks. He's a classic blond and I just thought it was perfect. Of course I have no idea who any of the rulers actually were, besides the most famous ones, that is. Anyway no updates yet, just wait and I will come up with something.


	5. Play Time

Hey guys! I'm back! Well, sort of and I'm not going to give any excuses for not updating because let me just tell you I have no plausible ones, except for having major writer's block. I mean come on, trying to put down on paper what you want to happen is majorly hard when you have no idea how to get to that point. Anyway, yeah so I updated this one because people seem to like it a lot. And I know a lot of you like all my other stories as well, but I thought this one might be great to get out. Okay, anyway I won't bore you anymore and let you read on. Hope you ejoy and continue reading my stories, even if it is taking me millions of years to update. Ja n.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Play Time

Chapter 5

Kagome was rudely awakened the next morning by a cheerful exclamation from her best friends as they practically flew in her room. Yusuke burst through the door first, followed immediately by Sango. Both were grinning broadly as they spotted the sleeping princess unaware of what was to come.

Sango spied her best friend sprawled all over her massive bed and couldn't help but snicker at her friend's misfortune. "Ready?" Sango questioned as she and Yusuke exchanged amused glances and crept ever so slowly towards the canopy bed.

Yusuke smirked as they proceeded to stalk up to the bed. "You bet."

"Okay….and now!" Sango cried as both Yusuke and Sango jumped on top of the bed, thus startling Kagome so bad that she sat up, let out a scream of fright and accidentally-on-purpose punched Yusuke in the face, causing the poor boy to go tumbling over the side of the bed.

Kagome was breathing heavily, one hand covering her breast bone as she glared at her fallen friend and Sango, who had collapsed with laughter. Kagome smirked suddenly and lifted a pillow over her head and swung at Sango knocking her off the bed so hard that she landed on top of Yusuke and succeeded in knocking the wind out of him a second time.

"Ha ha ha, I got you, Sango! Take that, Yusuke!" She crowed victoriously, standing up and prancing around her room like the princess she was. She began backing up as Yusuke sat up and managed to push Sango off, who was still chuckling slightly at the morning's events. As quickly as possible Yusuke jumped up and ran at Kagome, tackling her to the floor and mercilessly attacking her rib cage.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed and attempted to kick the boy off her, but was thwarted when Sango joined the fight minutes later by attacking Kagome's other side. "Argh, Sango, you traitor!" Kagome giggled helplessly as she fought off both friends.

"All's fair in love and tickle fights, Kagome!" Sango laughed and instead decided to turn on Yusuke, who tried to dart away seeing Sango's intent. For several more minutes the room was filled with hearty laughter as both girls chased Yusuke all around Kagome's massive room. The chase finally ended when Kagome tired to trip Yusuke, which accidentally resulted in tripping herself and said boy at the same time. If that wasn't bad enough, Sango got caught between them and so all three fell heavily back onto Kagome's bed in a mass of sheets and body parts.

Kagome lay there on top of Yusuke, while Sango lay covering both of them. Kagome's arm was stuck lying over Yusuke's chest, while the other was bent painfully behind her back. Yusuke's legs were lying halfway off the bed, causing his back to be bent very awkwardly as Kagome lay draped across his middle. Sango was the only one who managed to turn out unscathed as only her right arm was pinned underneath Kagome's body.

"Urg, Sango, Kagome, get off me you fat cows," Yusuke demanded after a few moments of calm.

"I am not a cow!" Both girls claimed at the same time, smacking Yusuke on either side of his head before climbing off and sorting through all their limbs. "So…what do you guys want to do today?" Kagome asked, getting up and going to a chest of drawers.

"Well, Sango mentioned something about seeing the training grounds and maybe some horse back riding, and I have to admit I'd like to get some training done also," Yusuke said.

"That sounds great, Yusuke. Maybe you can show me how your training has progressed," Kagome grinned, happy at the prospect of fighting her oldest friend/brother figure. Of course training also caused a picture of the handsome Kurama to flash before her eyes and it wasn't long before her mind went into a daze as she thought about her new and handsome suitor.

Sango watched stunned as the weirdest look came over her friend's face. Kagome's eyes began to fog over and her grin became very sappy. What on earth had caused such a reaction? Yusuke was looking equally confused although after the events of last night, he was pretty sure it might have something to do with a certain knight. Yusuke had known Kagome for the longest time and was able to identify when Kagome had a crush on someone and it looked like Kurama was it this time.

"Uh, Kagome," Sango waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" When she got no response her face grew worried. "Uh, Yusuke, is this normal?"

Yusuke was smirking slightly and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder in a manner of comfort. "Don't worry about her, Sango. Kagome's just got a crush on someone; maybe on a certain red-haired knight perhaps…someone named Kurama?"

Sango's jaw dropped. Kagome had a crush on a knight? When did this happen? And who was Kurama? She'd only been back a fortnight. At the mention of Kurama's name Kagome snapped out of it and noticed Sango staring at her with a worried and somewhat confused expression, while Yusuke simply sat back, his arms crossed in front of his chest in a relaxed but cocky position. Her face darkened when she finally focused on what Yusuke was saying.

"What's he talking about, Kagome?" Sango asked suspiciously. "Is what Yusuke stated the truth? Have you met somebody?"

Kagome blushed a deep red and shot Yusuke a nasty glare, which in the past had instilled great fear in people who didn't know her well but had never really had an effect on Yusuke. Unless of course she was really pissed off. Then and only then did Yusuke stay the hell away from her. "Um, well I, he's a, and Yusuke's his, um," Realizing Sango could see right through her stuttering Kagome shut up and simply pouted. _Curse Yusuke,_ she thought, _for knowing me so well_.

"So who is he, Kagome? And when did you meet him?" Sango asked, a smile beginning to grow. If indeed Kagome really was seeing someone, Sango intended on getting all the details.

Kagome sighed and turned to Yusuke. He raised an eyebrow at her silent dismissal and for a moment was confused until it registered that Kagome must want some girl time. "Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'," Yusuke drawled, standing up and heading towards the door. He opened it with quiet strength and just before his body completely vanished he turned around, shot Kagome the widest grin possible and said, "have fun talking about your…lover." He started chuckling and laughed all the way down the hall as he heard his best friend's enraged screams from inside her room. Ah, it was good to have her back. Now, to see about a certain knight. Maybe Kurama would tell him what's going on.

By the time Kagome and Sango had finished their "girl time" Sango knew all about Kagome's little run in with Kurama the night before. Of course Kagome left out some of the gritty details, leaving out the monumental kiss shared between the two. She wasn't sure how much Kurama wanted known and besides, some things were meant to keep secret.

It was now well into the afternoon and both girls were on their way to the stables to get some riding done. They planned to ride out a little so Kagome could show Sango her kingdom and then they planned on riding back when it cooled down to get some training done.

Sango was amazed at how much respect Kagome and her mother received from people. Everywhere she turned people were bowing and showering them with gifts. And Kagome smiled at everyone one of them, choosing to treat everyone as equals; something quite unheard of for anyone that was royalty. She had heard that the queen was a kind and loving ruler but the respect she was shown was genuine. She also rather enjoyed the stables, as Kagome explained that most of the knights owned their own steeds and kept them here for training purposes.

Kagome and Sango were waiting for their mounts to be fitted when they noticed a man with long black hair and deep brown eyes staring at them. His eyes were so brown they were almost black. And as of now those eyes were solely trained on the younger ruler. Both girls noticed right away that there was something different in the way he looked at them. As it was his eyes seemed trained on Kagome and she barely suppressed the urge to shiver. Something in the man's gaze unnerved her.

"Kagome, do you know that man?" Sango questioned wondering why he seemed so dark and forboding.

Kagome turned back to her friend and shrugged, determined to ignore the man's presence and eyes no matter how unnerving they were. "I have no idea…though he looks slightly familiar. I wonder where I have seen him from. Oh well, no sense worrying over something as trivial as a spooky old man." She was given no more time to speak as one of the stable hands walked out with Kagome's mount followed by a slightly smaller cream-color gelding for Sango.

"My lady," The boy said, nodding and bowing respectfully.

Kagome smiled pleasantly. "Thank you."

The boy merely gave another bow to Kagome and nodded to Sango as he stepped away to continue his other duties.

"I just can't get over how beautiful this place is," Sango remarked once both girls were situated in their saddles and walking peacefully along. "If I'd have known how large and grand England was, I would have traveled here ages ago. It would have been nice to know you when I was younger."

Sangos eyes flashed with some unknown emotion and Kagome offered a small smile. She knew what was bothering Sango. Sango had grown up with a father that adored his son and practically ignored Sango. Sango's father, like most men of this time, wanted a boy first, one strong and fit to rule. Instead he'd been handed a girl with her mother's spirit and her father's stubbornness. And although he hadn't been displeased in anyway, it was obvious who the favorite was when Kohaku came along.

"Don't worry, Sango," Kagome said softly. "You can stay here as long as you like. I'm sure my mother won't mind. And besides…we've got a ball coming up." She shot Sango an impish look. "Who knows, maybe you'll even meet your prince."

Sango scoffed. "Me? Please. What sane prince would want a girl like me; one who walks, talks, and acts like a boy."

Kagome's smile dropped and she pulled her mount to a stop. "Listen to me, Sango," Kagome stated very seriously. "You must stop doubting yourself so much. You are a kind and gentle soul, Sango, and yet you possess a strong fighting spirit. Any man who cannot look past what they see on the outside is a fool. Remember that." Kagome pulled away and began cantering up a lane, leaving her stunned, yet appreciative friend behind.

Sango was stunned at the intensity of her best friend's words and for a brief moment her eyes misted over. Kagome certainly was a dear and true friend. She knew whomever ended up with Kagome's complete heart would truly be a lucky man.

* * *

Several hours later found Yusuke watching as Kurama patiently and expertly went through several beginning katas. His students were watching in rapt attention, clearly in awe of Kurama's prowess and battle knowledge. Kurama truly was a masterful swordsman. Even after all these years in the man's presence Yusuke still found himself in awe of him. It was no wonder why Kagome was so attracted to the powerful knight. 

Ever since she was little Kagome had always had a thing for knights. She could stay up for days, just watching and studying their moves. And all of the knights back then, he was sure, had been enamored with the little princess as well. Some of the more braver knights, who did not fear the repercussions of training her, had actually given Kagome her first taste of battle as they allowed her to practice her growing skills on them. Yusuke remembered watching his friend progress throughout the years, until it seemed there was nothing left to teach her. He remembered wanting to be just like her, which caused him to eventually pick up the sword as well.

But training for him hadn't come nearly as easy as it was for Kagome. Kagome's family was made up of strong warriors and pure blood, formed generation after generation. Yusuke had been but a simple farm boy in those days, never dreaming that his life might turn out to be worth something. But that was before he'd met Kagome, before she'd taken him home and introduced him to her mother and after that it was only a matter of time before Yusuke was hooked on them. Kagome's mother had come to mean just as much as Kagome meant to him and he often times forgot that they weren't his real family.

Yusuke was shaken out of his thoughts by a strange whizzing sound, followed by an arrow streaking directly past his face. He ducked just in time to see it whiz past his face and snag a tree. He angrily swung around and was about to enact his revenge on whoever dared try to pierce him when he noticed a laughing Kagome standing off to the side. Sango stood behind her, amusement clearly evident in her brown eyes.

Yusuke growled and stepped towards her, but stopped upon noticing Kagome's current dress. Kagome…was dressed for battle.

Across the way Kurama stopped dead in his tracks as an arrow came from seemingly out of nowhere and almost stuck Yusuke. His students began murmuring to each other as their eyes quickly discovered the source of the arrow. Curiously Kurama turned around, wondering why everything seemed to have stopped. When he saw who it was his heart almost burst out of his chest.

It was her; Kagome. She was wearing feminine armor which molded to her physique like a second skin. The black, heavy material covered every inch of her delectable body, yet seemed to leave nothing to the imagination. Kurama could clearly make out how wondrous her body was. She had a sword strapped to her right side and a small shield carried upon her left arm. Kurama's mouth ran dry and he fought to keep from rushing over there and kissing her senseless. She certainly was a vision, standing there decked out in all her feminine glory. She looked every inch the warrior she appeared to be…and yet, he had to be the only one who missed the innocence and purity shining in her friendly gaze. Her eyes were bright and expressive, almost glittering with happiness.

Kurama caught sight of his men's stances and knew what each and everyone one of them were thinking. He had to restrain himself from knocking all of them unconscious and dragging the princess off to some undisclosed location and show her exactly what it was she did to him.

Almost by their own, accord his feet began moving in her direction. He barely noticed as Yusuke began his own approach. His only intent was to get closer to her. Before he knew it he was about a foot away from her and watching as her beautiful eyes left Yusuke's and finally met his own intense eyes. She smiled at him, a small shy smile and in that moment Kurama found her quite endearing and dare he say it, cute.

"My lady," He stated huskily, once he was within reach, taking her hand once again and kissing it lightly, nipping slightly at her fragile skin before he drew away. He heard her quick drawn breath and heard the strangles sound of the woman beside her, finally taking notice of the others around him. He turned to the other woman, noticing that she was dressed much the same was as Kagome. He nodded to her as well.

"Oi, Kagome what did you think you were doing!" Yusuke demanded stalking up to Kagome and breaking up the spell. "You could have killed me!"

Kagome tore her eyes away from the enchanting red head and giggled mischievously at her friend. "But I didn't so there is really no cause for concern, Yusuke."

"Hello! You almost shot me with a fricken' arrow!" Yusuke growled, crossing his arms and turning away slightly to pout.

Kagome frowned and gave her friend an apologetic hug and Kurama was surprised to feel a twinge of jealously watching the exchange. He mentally slapped himself. Yusuke and Kagome were long time friends. He knew they held no feelings other than that of a sibling bond. "So Lady Kagome, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Kurama asked smoothly, breaking up the tender moment, wishing that it was he she was hugging.

Kagome drew away and turned to Kurama, blushing slightly as her eyes trailed over his detailed armor. "Oh, I'm terrible sorry, how rude of me. Sango this is Sir Kurama. Sir Kurama, this is my best friend and sparring partner Sango."

"A pleasure," Kurama stated smoothly, while Sango smiled pleasantly.

_Well, I will say one thing, _Sango thought to herself. _At least he has manners._

"Now as to what we're doing here, what do you think? Sango and I came here to train."

"Indeed," Kurama responded as his eyes once again trailed over the princess's impressive, er…armor.

Yusuke's grin nearly split his face at the news. "This is great! I haven't seen you fight since we were younger, Kags. I bet you are ten times as good as you were back then. Can we watch?"

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances and shrugged while Kurama looked intrigued. He was anxious as well, wondering if the princess was as good as everybody claimed she was.

"I have no problem with it. Do you, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"No, its fine Kagome," Sango responded. She grinned. "We'll show these guys what rea women can do."

Yusuke cheered and stepped away.

"Then we're agreed."

The murmurs began again and spread like wild fire throughout Kurama's men. A lot of the men were curious, having never met the princess and knowing even less about the illusive woman. Some of the older and more experienced men who knew about the princess's skills were excited. And of course there were always the doubtful ones, the ones who would always see a woman as less than a man, no matter of status of rank. They could care less about how well some woman claimed she could wield a sword. Battle was no place for a woman.

Kagome and Sango entered the training grounds and each took several paces away from each other. "Okay, the rules are first blood," Kagome explained. "Whoever draws blood first is deemed the winner."

Sango nodded her consent and instantly went into a crouch, body perfectly formed and positioned to take on any opponent. She drew her sword and almost lazily waited for Kagome to make the first move. Kagome dropped into her own stance a tiny smile of anticipation growing on her face as a bead of sweat began to drip down her neck.

Kurama and Yusuke stood back, willing one or the other to move. The anticipation was killing them. They knew that when the spar began, it would be something intense.

* * *

Well there is is...and sorry for not having too much Kurama/Kagome time. Don't worry, there's more to come in the next chapter. And don't miss Sango and Kagome's fight. It's going to be a doozy and of course it'll heat Kurama's blood in more ways than one. Hope you guys liked it anyway. Ja ne.

Kura-kun's-lovr

Okay, I have thought it over and decided to let you guys, my ever faithful reviewers, vote on which stories you'd like me to update the most. It would be most helpful if you guys could decide for yourselves which stories you like the most. So, here's what I'm going to do. You guys can either review here or email me and tell me which story you would most like to see finished sometime in the near future. The fics that get the most votes will be worked on first and formost so hopefully I can finish some.


	6. Come at Me

Yeah, I know, it's been forever right? Well aren't you glad you waited this long?...Okay, probably not. But I had writer's block and I had troublo with the earlier fight scene. I had originally intended to actually play out the girls's fight scene, but it was really long and poorly written, so there isn't much about the actual moves they make. But as a bonus for skippin over that, I have added a scene that will most definitely make up for that. To know what that scene is, you'll have to read. I won't tell you, it's a secret...until you get to it that is. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I know this isn't really long, but I already updated another one of my stories today so my fingers are hurting and my back is aching. This is a lot of writing and I believe I'm going to have some serious problems with my hands in the future since I write so fricken' much! Hope you like the update and rememer to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH/INU

* * *

Come at Me

Chapter 6

Now everyone who knew Sir Kurama, and not many did besides his closest friends and allies, knew that the man was one of few words. He was a man of even less emotion normally, seeing as how knights were trained to put their emotions on hold in order to focus on the fight at hand, but no one, not even his best friend, could have predicted the looks that crossed the knights face as he watched the two women battle it out like it was nothing. His intense green eyes were trained intently upon the two dueling women, mouth looking as if about to unhinge itself. Those same fathomless orbs were glowing with something akin to lust as he watched the princess's muscles bunch and move under her sweat-soaked armor. Her movements were so graceful, yet powerful and deadly, as she and her friend moved against each other time and time again as if they were doing nothing but dancing.

Only the telltale female cries of 'ha' and 'take that' gave way to the knowledge that this was a serious spar...and of course the fact that both women were wearing armor instead of dresses, and carrying swords instead of fans. Honestly, this was probably one of the best matches Kurama had seen...at least between two women. He'd been in battles before and he seen some females pick up a sword, but known of them were anywhere near the level of skill these to were amplifying.

"This-this is fantastic," Yusuke whispered from his stance beside the older male. His younger body was practically vibrating with excitement and his fingers automatically itched to pick up a sword and join his adopted sister in order to see what she could really do. From his vantage point he could tell that the younger girl was holding out just a pinch for her friend, though no one who wasn't very adept at studying that kind of thing or had as much experience and training as Kurama or Yusuke would have known that.

"She's really something," Kurama murmured, eyes still locked upon the fiery princess. "I had no idea her moves would be this flawless."

Yusuke chuckled and grinned something fierce, the wind sweeping by and ruffling his boyish hair, causing some locks to fall into his pretty, brown eyes. "You're telling me. When we were younger she could kick my ass whenever we sparred, but now I fear she would kill me if I tried it nowadays. I wonder who trained her when she was away, it's obvious someone was giving her lessons." Yusuke's eyes darted slyly to the right to where the red-headed knight stood patiently observing the match. "I wonder why someone would bother training a girl, let alone a princess without wanting something in return." Yusuke didn't miss the way his friend's hands suddenly flexed and his eyes flashed with a trait akin to jealousy. "Oh come on, Kurama, I'm sure it's nothing like that," the youth taunted, clapping a hand to the taller male's shoulder and beginning to stride towards the two panting females in order to congratulate his 'sister' on her 'victory'. They had stopped when Kagome's sword pointed directly at Sango's jugular. "Besides, perhaps you are the perfect person to continue her training. You know, both you and Kagome, alone and sweaty. Who knows what might come of it."

Kurama closed his eyes, watching as the brash youth continued walking away, and chose not to draw his sword and strike the man where he stood, aware that there were other men around who had heard the stupid knave's comments. He didn't need any questions concerning the princess, as Kagome was his business and no one else's. His eyes flashed possessively before he restrained himself from doing something totally out of character and destroying all the men surrounding him simply for daring to look at her. Although it looked like he wasn't going to get his wish as some of the men gathered around him and started asking him way too many questions for him to be comfortable with. Only one man, a black haired knight, chose to ignore all comments and simply let out a huff, turning away and appearing quite bored.

"Is she for real?" one of Kurama's men asked.

"How does Yusuke know her?" another one added.

"Who's that other girl?" yet another male chirped (guess who), one Kurama knew personally to be a world class pervert. "I'd certainly like to get to know her better."

Kurama quickly silenced them all by 'accidentally' dropping the flat side of his sword on the young man's head and began walking away, intent on making it to Kagome's side and reassuring himself that none of those wounds were life-threatening. At least that's what he told himself anyway.

"-and the way you moved your sword and blocked that blow, it was totally awesome, Kagome, I'm amazed you're still standing after blocking such a fierce attack," Yusuke was saying, while Sango stood back and pouted at having lost. Even after all this time, she still couldn't beat Kagome and even though the princess was her friend, it still ticked her off that she hadn't ever been able to defeat the princess. And to make matters worse, she knew her friend had been holding out, not using everything she had, and it made Sango's pride sting a little to know that. But nevertheless, she let it slide. After all she and Kagome had been friends for a long time and she knew Kagome's training had began a lot longer than her's had. It was an honor just to be able to train with the princess on a normal daily basis. Besides, perhaps living here for a time would improve her own skills. During school, the girls rarely got enough time to really test their limits. Who knows what could happen should they take their training to a new level.

"You did well, Lady Sango," Kurama told her and Sango brightened immediately, surprised that the young knight had acknowledged her as well. Kagome was right. He really was very sweet, no wonder she was so taken with the guy. Sango watched, tongue in cheek, as those apple green eyes moved onto her friend. Sango was awed at how much emotion was in that one glance, glad that her friend had finally found someone who was really interested in the woman beneath the future ruler. "And you as well, Lady Kagome, I congratulate you on your well earned victory," Kurama continued, smirking inwardly when Kagome blushed a brilliant shade of red.

Kagome herself probably would have swooned at such a compliment, if naught for the next words out of the knight's mouth. "However," his eyes turned deadly, yet playful. "One has to wonder how you'd fair against a real opponent."

Sango's mouth dropped open at the insult, not sure what to make of it until she realized what the man was doing. He was trying to get under Kagome's skin. He was...trying to make her angry? She and Yusuke locked slightly confused eyes, each wondering if such a territory was a safe place to approach, especially knowing how angered Kagome could become. And unlike most ladies of this era, this one had a terrible time keeping her mouth restrained. Her mother must have sent her to a thousand tutors to have that little 'glitch' corrected, but each time Kagome returned home without having learned a thing. Smothering their idiotic grins, both watch as the princess's back muscles clenched when Kurama continued speaking.

"Against an opponent whom you haven't fought before and one who you haven't studied enough to know all her moves in order to counteract them."

"Why...you-." Kagome's face was a brilliant red color, her blushing having turned into a raging inferno of anger and her eyes were now flaming with denial as the arrogant knight merely grinned at her roguishly. And all she wanted to do in that moment was to clobber him viciously and to wipe off that stupid, come-hit-me grin and to do it quickly; perhaps something such as lobbing off his pretty head with her equally pretty sword. Yes, that sounded good to her...even if that arrogant grin made her want to punish him in other wicked ways. Kagome went to bring up her sword and was startled when Kurama seemed to sense her movements, bringing out his own sword to block the attack, smirking even more at her confused countenance.

Kurama tipped up his nose, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face and boldly staring her down, as if challenging her into losing her anger and taking it out on him full force.

The red haired knight waited for her to figure out what she wanted to do before the girl was instantly upon him, attacking him and erupting with a flurry of fluid, mechanical movements, each blocked just as quickly as they were thrown. A thrust here, a block there, another parry and a block and Kagome and Kurama quickly found themselves lost in their own world, heedless to Kurama's men who were now cheering for their commander and Sango and Yusuke who were cheering for Kagome.

To Kagome, the battle was both frustrating, as well as exhilarating. It had been such a long time since she'd been able to go all out and it was sort of liberating in a way to have an opponent who didn't know her and her moves. She was actually surprised at how much power Kurama possessed, darting backwards when his sword came a bit too close to her hair for her liking, especially since his body didn't appear to be as muscular as it was slender. But her ignorance was something she could overlook this time, as the gorgeous man certainly proved to be more male than anyone else she had ever fought before. He fought with determination and skill and after years of mastering the sword. He was obviously a natural, someone who had picked up a sword from day one and was meant to do great things, someone like her father. She had been searching for a man like her father for a very long time. Perhaps she really had found the one she was meant to give her heart to. "Ready to give up yet?" Kagome taunted, tongue between her teeth. Oh how he was going to eat his words. She was going to defeat him if it killed her.

Kurama chuckled and twisted around her, his fast reflexes allowing him to bring a hand up in order to brush against her cheek before he drew back and thrust his sword directly at the spot where his fingers just touched...a spot that could have resulted in serious injury had Kagome not moved a scant few inches to the right.

On Kurama's end, he was both surprised and awed over how skilled she truly was. She was blocking everything he threw at her, twisting her body and countering his attacks with a combination of her own. He wondered if she fought with a staff as well. Using a staff required you to be a bit more flexible and this girl was definitely able to bend her body in ways he'd never seen before. He had seen it earlier while she was sparring with Sango, but wasn't able to process it all since she'd been holding back. But now that she was using everything she had to defeat him, she wasn't able to hold anything back, lest she slip and allow his sword to eat into her flesh. She was such a fierce opponent that he almost believed she was an enemy and not the woman he was slowly, but surely, beginning to fall for. With her blue eyes dancing wildly and such deadly grace in her step, it was obvious she wasn't someone you wanted to cross swords with on a battle field. A woman like this would kill you and probably enjoy it too. Strangely enough, Kurama became slightly aroused at the image which formed in his mind's eye.

The battle soon ended after Kurama pulled out all the stops to defeat her and finally succeeded when he had his sword pointed directly towards her heart, her only defensive weapon the clothes she was wearing, her sword lying several yards away at Kurama's feet.

"Do you yield?" Kurama asked the fallen, heavily panting princess, his mind altering the scene a bit so she looked exactly as she did now...and breathing heavily for an entirely different reason. But god, she was beautiful, the sweat starting to drip down her glowing, alabaster skin and her eyes big and round and beautiful as they gazed up at him with innocent excitement. And in that moment, the kind, red-headed knight wanted to do nothing but whisk her away to some undisclosed location and become lost in the pleasures of her succulent body. But despite all the racy thoughts running rampant through his brain, Kurama was born a gentleman and to take her innocence before she was married or even ready for something like that was something only a scoundrel would do. In this day and age, ladies waited faithfully until marriage to give that aspect of themselves away. Of course, this didn't count the scandalous few who occasionally crept into his own bed, seeking either power or wealth. But no more of that. Kurama was through with petty women, searching for the perfect soul mate. And at long last, it looked as if his dreams were starting to become true.

Kagome found herself on her back, lifted slightly on her elbows, as she sat staring up at the elegant male in front of her, scared stiff at the emotions that were suddenly welling inside her young body. Good god, he wasn't even breathing hard and she was panting as if she'd run several miles in the heat. If she was giving it her all in order to beat him, what else must this man be capable of? His red hair shown like a glistening beacon in the sun and she had to cover her eyes in order to get a better look. The green eyes that she was beginning to love so much were boring into her with enough fervor to heat a thousand suns. It almost looked as if he were trying to see into her soul. She wondered if he ached to understand her the way she wanted him to, the way she wanted to know him in return; every aspect of him, not just the physical part. Was he just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the out? Lord, he did looked incredible against the setting sun. She didn't even hear him ask his question, but she nodded anyway, afraid her body would take over and show him exactly how he made her feel. She relaxed and slumped on the ground, relieved when Sango stepped up and held out a hand.

Kagome grinned, taking hold of the helping hand. "Thanks, Sango."

Her best mate grinned back and helped the poor girl off the ground, helping to pat the dust off her uniform before hugging her with a squeal. "Kagome, that was fantastic! You and Kurama were awesome and most of us could barely see you when you moved. You were moving so fast that it almost appeared as if time was standing still and the rest of us were simply watching it pass us by."

Kagome glanced around in amazement, realizing that the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and that indeed a lot of time had passed since she and Sango had first arrived at the training grounds. "Woah, Sango, I didn't even realize the time," Kagome sputtered in amazement. Her mouth closed with an audible snap as something else sunk into her brain. "Sango, the ball is tonight!" she gasped in dismay. "Mother will kill me if we aren't on time."

"A ball?" Sango asked, looking quite disgusted. She hated those things, dressing up and trying to dance in god-awful heels was not her idea of fun. But this, sparring till all hours of the day, was enough to keep herself entertained for a lifetime.

Kagome pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at her female best friend. "Come on, Sango," she pleaded. "You have to come. It won't be any fun without you." Her eyes flashed mischievously. "Besides who else will keep me away from all those perverts, besides my one and only boy protector?"

Sango sighed, knowing she could not refuse, and her shoulders slumped helplessly. "Oh, all right, I suppose," she mumbled, kicking at the sand under her feet. Why could she never tell her friend no? She really had to learn some resistance.

"Hn." Sango heard the soft dismissal, raising her eyes to spot a man, curiously dressed head to toe in black and bearing the insignia of Kagome's crest. She gazed at the solemn man who must have realized he'd caught her attention when he looked up and spotted her.

_Why is he staring at me? _Sango wondered, watching as the man's dark brown, almost red, eyes narrowed as he began staring back at her with equal intensity. Actually...it appeared as if he was glaring at her. Sango's own eyes narrowed as she returned the gesture, both warriors staring each other down before turning away simultaneously, both huffing in clear dislike of the other.

"Ahem," a cough alerted both girls to the presence of both Yusuke and Kurama, who had stayed behind after dismissing Kurama's men for the rest of the evening. Kurama stepped towards Kagome with a searching look in his stunning eyes. "I apologize for listening in on your private conversation but I couldn't help overhearing about your plans for the evening." He looked directly at Kagome, taking her hand in his own and kissing the knuckles delicately, drawing her forth into his arms though not allowing their bodies to touch since other people were around. "I was hoping that you would allow me to escort you to the ball tonight, Lady Kagome...provided you don't already have someone else who wishes to gaze upon your enchanting beauty for himself."

"Oh...uh, well, sure, I-I mean I don't have anyone w-who wishes t-t-t-o-."

"She would love to," Sango finished for her and Kagome blushed over how stupid she was being, aching to bash her skull against a rock or perhaps find a nice hole to crawl in. For God's sake she was a princess for crying out loud! Why the hell couldn't she handle one single, teeny-weeny little, insignificant crush. Oh, if only it were so. And if only Kurama was a normal boy. She would have been able to turn him down without question. After all, she had put Prince Kouga quite in his place the last time he'd come around. Imagine, daring to call her his wife in front of his royal parents and her own queen mother. She had yelled at him quite loudly, smacking the much-too-arrogant male right across his face. Thank God for Prince Sesshomaru coming to her rescue or the Prince Koga may have taken her gesture the wrong way, thinking she was playing hard to get or something. The arrogant royal really knew how to make someone feel unworthy in his presence. Prince Kouga had been sweating in no time and had rushed away as if hell on wheels was chasing him.

So why now, of all times, could she not get it right and simply speak to the one boy she really, really liked. She could so foolish sometimes. It was different when they'd been battling. When Kagome was fighting she felt as if she could take on the world. It didn't matter what her opponent looked like, it only mattered how he fought. And this particular knight was very good, so good he was almost be on par with her great father. Of course there was no way to tell how good he was since he'd probably been holding out on her a little. She would have to see him in the heat of battle tp decide his rank, perhaps during the next tournament which was scheduled in some two months time.

"So, you will accompany me then?"

Kagome blinked innocently as her mind returned to the present. Currently, Kurama was standing before her, now clutching both of her hands in his as he gazed into her eyes softly. She smiled in return, stepping forward until her head rested next to his right ear. "I would be honored."

Kurama shivered as the princess's breath whispered across the shell of his ear, wishing this damn armor didn't feel so cramped all of a sudden. Kagome smirked before backing away, gently tugging her hands away before turning to her friend. She promptly blushed when the older girl shot her a teasing smirk, folding her arms in front of her chest and succeeding in making her look like a spoiled little girl who didn't get her cookie. Kagome promptly huffed when Sango continued to look amused, turning on her heel and shoving Yusuke away when he began to follow after her, making gushing faces and girlish squealing sounds towards her back.

She finally lost it when he began making kissing noises, pursing his lips and smacking them together a few times..

"Oh, shut up you idiot!" She promptly turned back and bonked him on the head before stalking away and dragging an impish-looking Sango behind her.

Kurama continued to watch her until she was out of sight, determined to fetch his most elegant clothes for the night's activities.

"Hn, foolish chit."

Kurama glanced at Hiei, one of the other trainers on the castle grounds, a man who was certainly on par with himself when it came down to skill level.

"What bothers you more, Hiei? The fact that a woman can possess such skills...or the fact that I'm beginning to fall in love with one of those women."

Hiei's eyes narrowed in distaste of the word. "Love? A knight such as us has no use for love on the battle field."

Kurama's eyes grew saddened, wondering why after all these years, Hiei still had not learned to accept emotions or to let go of the past. Kurama smiled softly, thinking back to the way his little friend had responded to Lady Sango. His friend hadn't looked it, but Hiei had been impressed by her skills. And above all, Hiei respected power above anything else. Perhaps she could be his redemption...if they could only get past their egos and their pride. Kurama feared Lady Sango could be just as prideful as Hiei, a fact that could either draw them together or push them far apart.

Kurama shook his head to clear his thoughts, nodding once to his long time friend. "Have a pleasant night, Hiei." Kurama turned without another word, long hair streaming behind him in his wake, already forgetting about his conversation with Hiei when his thoughts once again concentrated onto his princess. His princess...he really liked the sound of that. No, not his princess. His queen.

* * *

Yeah, I know. You're all a bit sad that it's not really that long, but I'm sorry to say I couldn't think of anything else. I had actually intended on starting the ball scene just after this part and leading up into the next chapter, but that would be too long and so I came up with this little scene between Hiei and Kurama. Mind you, I haven't completely figured out Hiei's story yet or anything, I just wanted to add him in. For awhile there, I actually thought about changing the pairing to Yusuke/Sango, but since I did indeed add Hiei in and that little 'thing' between then, I figured I'd go ahead and keep the original pairing. Well I thnk that's all for now. Thank you for being so patient. Hope it's been worth the wait. Please remember to read and review. 

P.S. This is also dedicated to my little sister (you know who you are) since I love you and I miss you. Plus, this is one of your favorites so here it is. Hopefully, your present to me will be the story you promised me months ago and have yet to release (gives evil eye and then grins). Hope you liked it, girl.

Ja ne

Kura


End file.
